Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power
" |TitleImage = |Japanese title = 全宇宙の神様もドン引き!? 負けたら消滅「力の大会」 |Rōmaji title = Zen uchū no kami-sama mo don hiki!? Maketara shōmetsu `Chikara no taikai' |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 78 |Saga = Universe Survival Saga |Manga = |Airdate = February 11, 2017 |Previous = Let's Do It, Zen-Oh! The Universe's Greatest Martial Arts Tournament!! |Next = Universe 9's Basil the Kicker vs Universe 7's Majin Buu }} "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" (全宇宙の神様もドン引き!? 負けたら消滅「力の大会」, Zen uchū no kami-sama mo don hiki!? Maketara shōmetsu `Chikara no taikai') is the seventy-eighth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is February 12, 2017. Summary The Grand Priest has arrived to the Sacred World of the Kais in Universe 7, in order to relay the details of the Tournament of Power to Goku, Beerus, Whis, Shin, Kibito, and Elder Kai. After stating when the tournament will take place, Grand Priest announces the tournament will be held in the World of Void, a world with no time or space, so that all fighters can use the full extent of their powers freely. Grand Priest also announces that he has collected the Super Dragon Balls for the tournament, and that Champa has offered him the 3 that he already had. Beerus curses Champa under his breath for secretly collecting them again. Shin asks what the victorious universe will win, and the Grand Priest answers that they will win nothing. Grand Priest also announces an ultimatum for all participants, though he regrets announcing it so soon, he feels like he should announce it as Goku is Zen-Oh's friend: Zen-Oh will instantly destroy any universe defeated in the tournament. The Universe 7 group proceed to panic upon hearing this. Grand Priest also announces a personal request to Goku from Zen-Oh: as Future Zen-Oh does not know what a tournament is, there will be an exhibition match called the Omni-Present Match, where 3 fighters from Universe 7 will fight against 3 fighters from Universe 9, and the two Zen-Oh will be personally watching. Grand Priest tells Goku to find 2 more fighters to team up with in the next hour, and to head to Zen-Oh's Palace before leaving. Beerus is incredibly angry at Goku, asking him just what he has done to every universe. Shin comments that should Universe 7 lose and be destroyed, he will be too ashamed to face all living beings. Goku offers to personally ask Zen-Oh to not destroy any universes, but Whis advises against him doing this, saying that should Zen-Oh or Grand Priest get annoyed at Goku's pestering, he would be destroyed on the spot. Beerus says Goku should take responsibility as this is his doing, and Goku says that he just needs to win. Elder Kai reminds him to find 2 partners for the Omni-Present Match, and 9 more partners for the tournament. Beerus asks Goku to take responsibility and go find 2 more people to fight with him. Goku goes to Earth and asks Vegeta to fight, but Vegeta reiterates that he's not going anywhere due to Bulma giving birth soon. Goten and Trunks are sparring in the same area, and Goten says hi to his father but gets sucker-punched from behind by Trunks. Vegeta suggests that Goku should go ask his son. Goku says he doesn't know what they're up against, and doesn't feel like Goten or Trunks are good enough, but Goku remembers his other son and thanks Vegeta. Goku meets Gohan at his house and tells him about the tournament. Gohan is hesitant, but Goku says he'll regain his fighting sense in no time, reminding Gohan about his great power deep inside of him. Gohan is still hesitant, but Goku tells him about the extreme stipulation about the losing universes being destroyed, also telling Gohan to keep it a secret to himself, and Gohan is surprised to hear this. Gohan asks Goku how he could create such a thing, saying that if people learn about this, the world and the entire universe will panic. Gohan and Goku agree to keep this a secret from everyone else. Videl asks them why they are whispering, and Goku says he asked Gohan to participate in a tournament with him but he just won't say yes. Videl suggests that Gohan helps his father. Pan appears, flying into her mother's arms, happy. Gohan, watching, says he'll fight with Goku, saying there's something he doesn't want to lose. Mr. Satan appears with Buu and Bee, and Mr. Satan greets Goku. Goku quickly flies past him and goes to Buu, also asking him to fight. Goku takes Gohan (now wearing his father's Dogi again like in the Fusion Saga), and Buu (with Mr. Satan) back to the Sacred World of the Kais, and Beerus half-heartedly asks Goku if they are his partners. Gohan nervously says hello to Beerus. Beerus asks why Mr. Satan is with them, and Mr. Satan says that Buu will only answer to him. Beerus secretly asks Goku if they know about the stipulation, and Goku says he only told Gohan and they agreed to keep it a secret to avoid panic; Beerus says this is a good idea. Shin takes the entire group and teleports them to Zen-Oh's Palace. Beerus tells the group to avoid saying or doing anything careless if they want to live, and Mr. Satan nervously complies. While they walk to the main altar, the group meets the Universe 9 group: the Supreme Kai Rou, the God of Destruction Sidra, his angel, and the 3 fighters representing them: the Trio the Dangers: Bergamo, Basil and Lavenda. The Grand Priest gathers both groups and transports them to the World of Void, where he has prepared a World Martial Arts Tournament-style ring with spectator seats. The Grand Priest then calls for every god in the multiverse to appear, and every single God of Destruction, Angel, and Supreme Kai from each universe all gather to spectate the match. Goku yells at Champa to say hello, but Grand Priest tells Goku to be silent. Grand Priest explains the Future Zen-Oh's request to watch a tournament match as he has never seen one before, and he and Zen-Oh appear to spectate. Goku flies up to them and greets them (Champa is flustered at Goku calling them "Zen-chan"). Beerus immediately grabs Goku and throws him back to the stands, apologizing to Zen-Oh. The other Gods speak to themselves on how vulgar and impudent Universe 7 is acting. Grand Priest, overhearing them, announces that the Tournament of Power was Goku's idea (Zen-Oh's initially, but he forgot about it until Goku reminded him). Goku thanks Zen-Oh for letting them fight first, and Zen-Oh excitedly tells Goku to give them a good fight, and Goku agrees. Grand Priest explains the rules for the fights: there will be one-on-one matches in order, there is no time limit, and the winner will be chosen if his opponent surrenders or is unable to continue fighting. Rou greedily asks Grand Priest if there are any prizes, and Grand Priest says the purpose of this match is solely to provide anticipation for the tournament, and to show Future Zen-Oh what a tournament is. Sidra nervously asks if they will be destroyed on the spot if Zen-Oh considers the fighters to be boring, and Grand Priest says that it is a possibility, as all is as Zen-Oh wills it. Grand Priest calls for the two beginning fighters to go to the stage, and Basil goes, and Bergamo tells him to enjoy toying with them. Just like they decided, Goku says the first fighter will be Buu, but the group notice that Buu fell asleep during all of the talking. Beerus quickly orders Mr. Satan to do his job, and Mr. Satan wakes Buu with a chocolate bar, promising more if he goes to play with Basil. Buu agrees and heads to the ring. With both fighters present, Grand Priest announces the match to begin. Basil quickly goes on the offensive and kicks Buu around, showing that his fighting style revolves around using his legs in a kickboxing-like method. The two Zen-Oh are impressed with Basil's speed. As Buu lays on the ground motionless, Basil comments about what a real buffoon he is, and Shin and Beerus are worried as Rou smirks. Lying on the ground, Buu grins. Battles *Trunks vs. Goten *Majin Buu vs. Basil Trivia Gallery Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes